Tough
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura and Tenten came to Konoha from Kagure hoping to start over and forget their bloodstained past. But how far can one really run to escape a past that refuses to be forgotten? Rated for abuse references and violence.
1. NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT A CHAPTER! MERELY AN INTRODUCTION!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

* * *

Haruno Sakura: tough as nails teenager. At the age of thirteen, she was declared an emancipated adult. Has 3 tattoos: a cherry blossom on her upper arm, a pair of cherries around her belly button, and her name tattooed across the small of her back. Hates preps, cheerleaders, and snobs.

Kureiha Tenten: tough as nails teenager. Emancipated at fourteen. Lives with Sakura. Has her name tattooed up her left forearm and has a cherry blossom tattooed on her upper arm. Hates preps, cheerleaders, snobs, and jocks with superiority complexes.

Hyuuga Hinata: Sakura and Tenten's shy peaceful best friend. Has grown up with the two her whole life. Has a cherry blossom tattooed on her upper arm. Constantly defended by Sakura and Tenten.

Yamanaka Ino: typical blonde cheerleader. Has a superiority complex and thinks that money can buy anything or anybody.

Uchiha Sasuke: typical football captain. Thinks he's god's gift to woman. Has a superiority complex and thinks being rich can get you anything or anyone.

Akatsuki: A dangerous gang that rules Konoha high with an iron fist. Sasuke's brother runs with them and the younger Uchiha tries to claim protection from them but really only Itachi and Madara stick up for him when he gets in over his head.

Sabaku Gaara: Tough as nails teenager that doesn't take shit from anyone. Has the kanji for love tattooed on his temple and has a propensity for violence that scares others.

Sabaku Temari: Gaara's older sister and guardian. Temari has a fan open to show three purple circles on her back. She's also tough as nails and doesn't take shit from anyone.

Sabaku Kankuro: Gaara's older brother. He wears typical goth getup: aka makeup and black. He has a puppet tattooed on his back and the name Karasu tattooed on his side to identify the puppet. Peaceful for the most part but will use violence if needed.

Hyuuga Neji: Captain of the soccer team. He seems snobby at first glance but is actually a nice guy and a loyal friend. Friends with Sakura and Tenten because of his cousin Hinata. Hates people that pick on the weak. He and Sakura dated briefly but ended on friendly terms.

Yakushi Kabuto: A teacher at Konoha high.

Otokage Orochimaru: The 'creepy' school counselor that makes friends with Sakura quickly due to the fact that they are somewhat alike and he can relate to her in a way that few people can.

Sarutobi Asuma: A teacher at Konoha high and a member of the Konoha SWAT

Yuuhi Kurenai: Asuma's live-in girlfriend and a member of the volunteer Konoha police force as well as a teacher at Konoha high.

Umino Iruka: A teacher at Konoha high and a member of the volunteer Konoha police force. He took care of Naruto until his mother and father's wills were found and read. Naruto bought him a house in thanks for his kindness.

Uzumaki Naruto: Sasuke's best friend and captain of the basketball team. One of the few jocks that Sakura and Tenten like. Currently dating Hinata. Doesn't throw his inheritance around like some other kids do.

Aburame Shino: Sakura's best friend from Kagure High. Transferred in a few days after Sakura did. He wears sunglasses constantly in public because he was taunted as a child about his eyes. He studies entomology in his spare time.

Uchiha Sai: Sasuke's twin brother and head of the art club at Konoha high. The less perverted twin, Sai makes friends much easier than Sasuke does. He also doesn't throw his money around because he has no need to. People genuinely like him.

Akimichi Chouji: A football player on the defensive team. A sweet boy that secretly likes Ino. His family owns a chain of grills in Konoha and Kagure but he doesn't flaunt his wealth like the other kids do.

Nara Shikamaru: The captain of the Debate team and one of the few nerdy kids not hated on sight. Chouji is his best friend and he's dating Temari.

Mizu Shizune: The nurse for Konoha High.

Senju Tsunade: The principal of Konoha High.

Bunta Jiraya: The vice principal of Konoha High.

Morino Ibiki: A teacher at Konoha High

Maito Gai: The gym teacher of Konoha High.

Rock Lee: Gai's nephew.

Mitarashi Anko: A teacher at Konoha High.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	2. Being New Sucks

Chapter one: Being New Sucks.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Haruno Sakura and Kureiha Tenten looked up at the college-campus like school and sighed. "Do you think we'll make it through this one Saki?" Tenten asked. "I hope so. We're running out of places to go." Sakura replied grimly. Tenten nodded and they headed inside to get their enrollment packets. "I think we'll be ok." The brunette said softly. "I hope so. I'm tired of running." Sakura replied quietly.

"Hello. I'm Jiraya, the vice principal. I have your enrollment packets here. I just need you to sign some papers and you can be on your way." A white haired man said. The two nodded and read the papers carefully before signing. "Thank you girls and welcome to Konoha High." Jiraya said pleasantly. "Thank you for having us." Sakura and Tenten replied in unison. The two girls took their packets and left to find their lockers.

Tenten grunted as she was knocked to the floor by a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. "Excuse you!" The blonde sneered angrily. Tenten got to her feet and smirked. "I believe you're the one that needs to be excused." She replied. Sakura turned her head and frowned. 'Already Ten?' She thought as she came over to make sure her friend didn't do something stupid. "Ugh! What the fuck?! They allow that shade of pink in this school? The standards here are seriously slipping." The girl sneered. Sakura very calmly plowed her fist into the blonde's face. "It's natural for one thing you stupid slut and for two you don't seriously want to make an enemy of me or her. Now apologize to my friend and we'll be on our way." She said coldly. "My name is Yamanaka Ino and you just made a serious mistake in hitting me ugly bitch." The blonde snarled. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I don't give two shits about who you are." Sakura replied as she took Tenten's arm and steered the irate brunette around the fuming blonde.

Ino snarled wordlessly and stormed off as the pinkette and her friend opened their lockers, ignoring her completely.

"Ok Ten. It looks like we've got the same schedules so we won't be separated. That's good. Let's just hope the classes aren't too easy or too hard. I like a challenge as much as the next girl but I don't want to give myself an aneurism trying to graduate." Sakura said. "That is good. We won't have to look too far if something happens." Tenten agreed. Sakura's eyes darkened and she nodded. "Yeah." She agreed. The two headed to their first class and sighed. "Looks like Economics with Yakushi Kabuto." Tenten said.

Sakura and Tenten tapped a foot as they waited for their sensei to acknowledge them. "Oh right. New students. Please state your names and something about yourselves." Kabuto finally spoke. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I hate snobs, annoyingly preppy people, cheerleaders, and people who think they're better than everyone else." Sakura said. "My name is Kureiha Tenten and I feel the exact same way as Sakura." Tenten said. "Haruno-san you may sit next to Sasuke-kun. Tenten you may sit next to Neji-kun." Kabuto said. Sakura sat down at her seat as did Tenten and the pinkette sighed. 'At least she's sitting with someone I trust.' Sakura thought. "Hey babe. Name's Sasuke." Sasuke said. "Yeah I figured that out when the teacher told me to sit next to you." Sakura replied scathingly. "I like my bitches feisty." Sasuke smirked. Sakura's eyes darkened as another voice echoed in her head saying the same thing. "Uchiha I suggest you never speak to me again if you want to continue playing sports." She said calmly as she shook the memory off. Tenten and Neji were quietly talking at their desks and Sakura smile briefly.

"How was your first day of school?" Neji asked as the trio sat down for lunch together. "I hate my seat mate." Sakura replied. "Sasuke? Yeah he's a little...um...intense." Neji fumbled for a nice word to say. Sakura snorted. "He's a moron and a stalker. It's disgusting." She replied coldly as Sasuke winked at her from across the cafeteria. "Ugh." Tenten summed up for her. Sakura nodded and laid her head on the table. "Here. Eat. You need it. No woman of mine is gonna be disgustingly skinny." Sasuke plopped a full plate of food in front of the pink haired teen. "I hope you know idiot that I'm allergic to half of the things on that plate. Some ladies' man you are." Sakura sneered as she passed the plate to Tenten. "What are you rebuffing my every advance? A million other girls would die to be in your place." Sasuke snapped. "Then find one of them to annoy. I don't appreciate your attention nor do I want it." Sakura snapped back.

Sakura smiled thankfully when a different plate was set down in front of her. "Um thanks?" She trailed off. "Nara Shikamaru. Neji and I are friends and I sit with him at lunch. Him and Tenten were talking about your diet in debate class." Shikamaru replied. "Oh. Thank you Shikamaru. At least someone knows what won't kill me." Sakura said with a glare at the fuming Sasuke. "Oh yeah him. He's just some rich punk." Shikamaru snorted. "You pretty much have to be either rich or smart to get into Konoha high." Sasuke sniffed. "And I'm both so fuck off." Sakura snapped. "So um you're Sakura then right? Neji was telling us the other day that you and your friend would be coming here." Shikamaru asked. "Yeah. I'm Sakura. That's Tenten and you and I are gonna be friends." Sakura replied. "Oh I'm sure we will be." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Today wasn't that bad Ten." Sakura said as she tossed her bag on the couch. "Yeah it was ok. Neji's a familiar face that introduced us to some good people." Tenten agreed. Sakura laughed. "Yeah. I just hope we're not doing this for nothing." She said. "I have a good feeling about this place." Tenten replied. Sakura nodded. "Me too." She agreed.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	3. Shino Arrives

Chapter two: Shino Arrives

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Sakura yawned as Tenten guided her down the hall toward their homeroom. "C'mon Saki. We didn't get to go yesterday. We'll get in trouble if we're late today." Tenten grunted. Sakura nodded and allowed the girl to guide her into the room. "Let's sit with Neji." Tenten said. Sakura nodded again and the bun haired girl pushed her into a seat next to the coffee haired boy.

"Class we have another new student. Please welcome him warmly." Umino Iruka said as the door opened. Sakura and Tenten both perked up. "SHINO!" Sakura shrieked happily as she jumped from her seat and threw herself at the new boy. "Hey Sakura. It's been a hectic few days hasn't it?" Shino asked even as he hugged her back. "Introduce yourself please." Iruka chuckled. Shino took a deep breath.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I just transferred from Kagure High and I want to be an entomologist when I grow up." He announced. "You can take those sunglasses off now." Iruka said. "Actually sensei, they don't come off." Sakura butted in before Shino could. "Why not?" Iruka asked politely. "Shino doesn't take them off. The office should have paperwork stating something to that affect." Sakura replied just as politely. "Shino you may sit with Sakura, Neji, and Tenten." Iruka said. Shino nodded and followed the black streaked pinkette.

"This is a cool class. The teacher's not too horrible either." Sakura said. Shino nodded and waited for the bell to ring. "We're in every class together Sakura. Tenten, Neji we have gym and history together." The dark haired boy said. "Have you guys made any other friends besides me?" Neji asked. "Some Uchiha kids named Itachi and Sai, a guy named Deidara who likes art too, a boy named Sasori who likes eternal art, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Hidan who's a religious freak." Sakura replied. "So Sasuke's brothers and the Akatsuki who is a gang. Good going." Neji snorted. "I made friends with a boy named Naruto and Hinata and Chouji and Shikamaru and some guy named Kiba." Tenten replied. "Good." Neji said.

Sakura grunted as she was pushed against her locker. "Show me some of that fire koneko." Sasuke purred against her ear. "Sasuke no!" Tenten cried. Sakura drove her elbow into Sasuke's face and when he let her go, she turned and punched him in the face. The pink haired teen snarled as she was dragged away from her victim by Neji and Shino. "Calm down Sakura. He's not him." Shino whispered. "Haruno-san here's a pass for the school counselor. Please escort her there Hyuuga-san." Iruka said. "Yes sir." Neji replied. He led Sakura away and the pinkette followed silently. "Neji did I lose it back there?" Sakura asked. "Yes. You were going to beat Sasuke to death." Neji replied.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	4. Sakura's Past Revealed

Chapter three: Sakura's Past Revealed

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Sakura looked at the harmless door and sighed. She knocked and entered when told. "Dr. Orochimaru will be with you in a few moments. Please have a seat." The secretary said. Sakura obeyed and checked her phone for messages from one of her friends.

"Haruno Sakura?" A man with dark hair and golden eyes called. "That's me." Sakura replied. "Come in and have a seat." The man said. Sakura obeyed once more and the man sat as well. "I'm Dr. Orochimaru. You can call me Doc or Orochimaru. Now what brings you to my office on your second day of school?" Orochimaru asked. "I attacked a boy in the hallway between classes." Sakura replied. "What did he do to you first?" Orochimaru asked. "You're the first person to ever ask me that. The other shrinks always asked why I would lash out against an innocent classmate." Sakura half-smiled. "I have seen Sasuke in here many a time and I know he's no innocent classmate. Now what did he do?" Orochimaru asked again. "He shoved me face-first into the lockers and provoked me verbally." Sakura replied. "Would you like to talk about anything?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes. I would like to explain what made me attack that dickhead so I'm not misunderstood." Sakura replied. "Very well. Explain if you wish." Orochimaru said.

"When I was young I had the typical family. Mom, Dad, sibling, dog, cat, fish. You know that freakishly normal family. When I was ten, my mom and my sibling died in a car wreck. My father was understandably devastated. So was I. I turned to self-harm and my dad turned to alcohol. When he was drunk, he'd hit me. You know? Slap me around a little. He never really hurt me with his slaps so I brushed them off and ignored his rages." Sakura began. "You realize you don't have to talk about this don't you?" Orochimaru asked. "Yeah I know. But I have to tell someone. I can't hold it in anymore." Sakura replied. "Well continue then if you want to." Orochimaru said.

"Anyway, that's how life was for a few years. When I turned thirteen, I went to court and got emancipated because my dad nearly killed me. Tenten had to go pick up her own papers so she got mine too. I won't go into Tenten's past because it's not mine to reveal. Needless to say my father got away with what he did and I started running. This is the last place I have to run so if he finds me this time, that's it. I'll have to stand and fight. Thankfully he still thinks Tenten and I are in Kagure and have no clue we're here yet. It gives me time to plan." Sakura said. "Sakura may I ask what triggers your aggressive tendencies?" Orochimaru asked. Sakura nodded. "Before my dad would beat me, he'd smile real nicely and grab me by my hair. He'd shove me face-first into the nearest flat surface and push his body against mine to pin me. Then he'd get real close so I could smell the liquor on his breath and say, 'Show me some of that fire koneko'. Then he'd beat me unconscious." Sakura replied. "Is that what Sasuke said to you?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes. Something to that effect. But it was close enough that I flashed back and lashed out." Sakura replied.

"I understand. While it's normal to suggest that you seek counseling on a professional level, I won't be doing so. I would however like to see you three days a week to talk more about your feelings and how all of this has effected you because it would be stupid to say it hasn't. How does Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 9:00 sound?" Orochimaru asked. "Sounds good. Again you're the first person besides Tenten that has actually listened to me without forming an opinion about me and sticking to it." Sakura replied. "I understand how you feel very well. I too came from a broken home like yours. So I'll give you my card and if you feel the need to talk, call me anytime day or night." Orochimaru said. "Could I ask you a question Dr?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Orochimaru smiled. "How did you make it out? You say you came from a broken home just like me but somehow you made it out relatively unscathed. How?" Sakura asked. "Well it was really thanks to the superintendent. Hiruzen. He was the principal of Konoha high at the time and he found out what was happening. He called the authorities and back when I was younger the services meant to protect us actually did their jobs properly. I was taken from my home and placed in a halfway house. From there, I was adopted by a kind family and my mother and father were placed behind bars." Orochimaru replied.

"Thank you Doc." Sakura said as she stood and bowed. Orochimaru's secretary provided her with a slip for her class and Sakura accepted it and her appointment card for the following Monday at nine. The pink haired teenager headed to Art and managed to make it in time after delivering her slip to Kabuto to explain her missing his class. "Your friend got your assignments and you can read over her notes." Kabuto said in annoyance.

"So you've been to Doc Orochi huh?" Deidara asked. "Yeah. He didn't judge me for what I did. It was refreshing. I'm supposed to see him again Monday. I think it'll be good for me to see him. I can maybe start working on my issues." Sakura replied. "He's a creepy dude though. How the hell can you stand to be in the same room with him un?" Deidara shuddered. "He understands what I'm going through and is willing to help me. That's reason enough." Sakura replied softly. Shino joined the trio at their table and nudged Sakura's shoulder. "I'm fine Shi. I had a good visit. I'm going back Monday." Sakura said. "Good. I think this a good step for you." Shino replied. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I think it is. He doesn't tell me I have something wrong with me and doesn't try to shove medicine down my throat. He actually listens to what I say and we talk through it." She said. "When I was younger I went through a tough time where I suffered from depression and cut myself. Doc Orochimaru helped me with that. He's a good guy despite his um...not so normal appearance." Sai said. "Uchihas suffer from mundane things like depression?" Deidara gasped. Sai shot the blond a nasty glare and Sakura laughed. "We're not all freaks like Sasuke and Madara." Sai snapped back.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	5. What's Normal?

Chapter four: What's Normal?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Sakura turned when she heard her name being called. "Wait up! Wanna eat lunch with us?" Sai asked. "Us?" Sakura echoed. "Itachi, me, and his friends." Sai clarified. "Sure if mine can join." Sakura replied. "Yeah no problem." Sai agreed. The pinkette stopped by to grab her friends and met up with Sai and Itachi outside the cafeteria. "Why can't Sasuke be more like you two?" Sakura complained.

"What? You mean not a stupid jackass?" Itachi asked. "Yeah human." Sakura replied. "No clue. We think he was dropped on his head as a baby." Sai shrugged. Sakura snorted and Tenten laughed. "Sounds about right." Neji agreed. They joined everyone on the roof and Sakura sat down with Sai, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, and a red head that everyone seemed to think looked like her. "I don't see it." Sakura said. "Neither do I." The red head replied. "I'm Sakura by the way." The pinkette said. "Karin. Nice to meet you." The red head replied. Sakura grinned and nodded a little. "We do have the same attitude it would seem." She said. Karin snorted. "Yeah well the world needs more women like us." She replied. Sakura laughed. "Too true." She agreed. "No the world doesn't need more women like you." Neji replied. "Shut up." Sakura laughed.

The bell for classes rang and the group departed to meet up again after school.

"So are you guys really coming to our house?" Tenten asked. "We were invited weren't we?" Sai asked. "Well yeah but things come up." Tenten replied. "We have nothing to do until next week when Itachi, Neji, and I are absorbed by soccer practice and art while Karin is absorbed into kendo practice again." Sai said. "Cool." Tenten grinned. "We have a martial arts team as well. You and Sakura would do well to join." Itachi added as he came behind his brother. "We might just do that." Tenten replied.

Sakura smiled brightly when she saw all her friends old and new waiting in her driveway when she came back from a last minute counseling session with Orochimaru. "Hi everyone. I'll unlock the door and Tenten can disable the alarm while you get settled in the movie room. We'll return with snacks and drinks." She said brightly. "Saki! Phone's ringing!" Tenten yelled.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	6. He's Coming!

Chapter five: He's Coming.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door quickly and answered it. "Hello? Haruno Residence?" She said. "Did you miss me koneko? I'll find you soon and we'll finally be reunited. I have such a delicious punishment in store for your disobedience. I can't wait to hear your beautiful screams. You will beg me to kill you before I finish with you. If you behave, I'll even give you what you want most. Death." A familiar voice purred on the other end.

Sakura dropped the phone from suddenly nerveless fingers as her eyes blanked. "Sakura!" Tenten shrieked. She snatched the phone up and snarled. "I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't know what the fuck you want but if you think this is some sick joke then you'd best fucking think again! If you ever fucking call this house again, I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you!" Tenten screamed before she slammed the phone down hard enough to break it. The panting dark haired girl snapped her fingers in Sakura's face and cursed when she didn't respond.

"What happened?" Sasori asked calmly. "Everything's fine." Tenten snapped. "Everything doesn't look fine." Sasori pointed out. "Why the hell do you fucking care anyway?" Tenten snarled. "Sakura is my friend." Sasori replied calmly. Sakura started shaking and Tenten gasped and dove for her friend as her legs gave out. Sakura sat silently and stared at the wall without seeing it. "Sakura please talk to me! What's wrong?" Tenten begged. "He found me. He found me again. He's coming for me." Sakura replied softly. Tenten groaned and called for back-up in the form of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. "They'll help this time. Please let them help." She pleaded. "He's going to kill me. Tenten I don't want to die." Sakura said in a small voice. "You won't! You'll be fine!" Tenten replied.

"Is everything ok?" Neji asked cautiously. "Sakura's dad called. She's having an episode. Can you entertain while I try to bring her 'round?" Tenten asked. "You were never good at it. Not like Shino is. I'll get him instead." Neji replied. "Ok." Tenten said. The coffee haired teen disappeared and reappeared with Shino in tow. "What happened?" The dark haired boy asked. "Her father found her number somehow." Tenten replied. Shino nodded and hefted Sakura in his arms bridal style. "I'll bring her back down in about an hour." He said. Tenten nodded. "Ok." She replied.

"Where's Sakura?" Sai asked curiously. "She's not feeling well so Shino took her upstairs to try and help her feel better." Tenten replied. "Ah. Should we go?" Sai asked. "No. Sakura won't mind if you guys stay as long as you keep it down and don't go upstairs to bother her." Tenten replied. Neji helped the bun haired girl distribute snacks and they settled down to watch movies.

"Sakura calm down. I know you're upset and rightfully so but you can't let him get to you like this. You've worked too hard over the years to let him drag you down again." Shino said softly. Sakura sniffled softly. "I'm scared. I'm scared he'll find me." She admitted. "If he does, you'll stand tall and defend yourself with your friends at your side." Shino said firmly. Sakura smiled slightly. "Ok." She replied. Shino smiled. "That's a good girl." He said. Sakura reached up and took Shino's sunglasses off. He let her and Sakura smiled. "There's a familiar sight." She said fondly. "Only for you Saki. No one else will see them." Shino replied. "People are cruel but they're not all cruel." Sakura said. Shino nodded, bright red eyes glowing slightly in the dimness of her room.

"Saki! Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are here!" Tenten yelled up the stairs. "Coming Ten!" Sakura yelled back. "I'll put my glasses back on." Shino said. "Don't. Please. I love your eyes. If anyone wants to talk shit, they can get the fuck out." Sakura pleaded. "Fine." Shino replied.

Sakura and Shino came downstairs and Tenten smiled. "I miss your eyes." She said. Shino smiled. "Hey Temari, Gaara, Kankuro." He greeted. "Hey Lil' Red Eye." Kankuro teased. Sakura punched him. "Sorry." Kankuro wheezed. Tenten laughed and shook her head. "You two will never get along will you?" She asked. "When I defeat him in our next tourney then I will." Kankuro replied. Shino snorted. "It's not my fault you suck at taijustu." He said. "You shitty bastard!" Kankuro railed. Sakura and Temari laughed. "I'm gonna go say hi to Shika." She said. "Ok." Sakura replied.

"Glad to see you feeling better Sakura." Sai said as the pinkette joined them. "Yeah. Shino was really good to have with me." Sakura replied. "His eyes are cool." Sai said. "It's not his fault. His mom's family has a genetic disorder where the first born has red eyes." Sakura shrugged. "I like them." Sai said. "Good. He's sensitive about them. Kids used to taunt him when we were little. They called him a demon and a freak." Sakura replied. "Kisame too. Until he beat his bullies half to death." Itachi spoke up. Sakura snorted. "I can totally see him doing it too." She said. Shino didn't put his sunglasses back on since no one in the room was making fun of his eyes and Sakura smiled slightly to herself.

"Ok let's talk business here for a minute. Why exactly did you call us down here?" Temari asked. "Sakura's father called her earlier." Tenten replied. Temari's eyes darkened and she nodded once. "I see." She replied. Tenten nodded as well. "I suppose that means it's only a matter of time before he tracks her down since he's found her number." Gaara spoke finally. "Yes." Tenten confirmed. "What's going on?" Deidara asked curiously. "I suppose if you're going to remain friends with us we should tell you." Tenten sighed. "I am a legal adult. I have been since I was thirteen. Tenten has been an adult since the age of fourteen. My father is an alcoholic because my mother died when I was little. He used to slap me around a little but when I turned thirteen, he nearly killed me. I got my emancipation papers the next day and I haven't stopped running since. If I settle down for too long, he tracks me down and it gets ugly. He used to call me koneko when I was little. As I got older, he used it as a taunt. I can't run anymore however because Konoha was the last place I had to go. Now that I'm here, I have nowhere else to run. I have to face my dad once and for all. However due to all the abuse I endured, I have episodes where I black out and I barely remember what happens when I'm not myself. There are times when I never remember what happens unless someone tells me. I have avoided friends like the plague because I'm afraid I'll black out and kill someone." Sakura said quietly. "Yet you have Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten." Sai pointed out. "And us too!" Kisame butted in. "Yes well Tenten is more like my sister, Hinata is like my sister too. Neji is annoying and won't leave me alone because I think he has a thing for Tenten...just kidding. Neji and Shino have been there from the beginning. I have known them literally my whole life. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are my cousins. I would hope I had them to support me." Sakura replied.

"So that's why you attacked Sasuke. It all makes sense now. He was being a douche and you got mad. I understand how the world works now." Sai said half-sarcastically. Sakura laughed. "Yeah pretty much." She agreed. "And you Tenten?" Sai asked. "My parents hated me. I was one more mouth to feed and they figured if they beat the hell out of me enough I'd either die or get tired and leave. I sucked it up for fourteen years then when Sakura nearly died, I went and got my papers too. My parents don't give a fuck where I am or if I'm even alive. I only run with Sakura because she's all I have in this world. I tried living with relatives but after my uncle tried to play house, I gave up and decided my whole family was useless." Tenten replied. "Just come out and say it Ten. Your uncle tried to rape you. Jeez we're not kids anymore." Sakura snorted. "Yeah well it sounds nicer when I say it my way." Tenten replied. "It sounds childish." Temari butted in. "Shut up." Tenten retorted. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now you know the whole sordid affair. My father called me when I got home. He's close to tracking me down and I have a feeling this last fight will be the ugliest of all." She said. "We'll help you if you ask for it." Nagato pointed out. "I know you will but I would like to think I'm capable of handling him myself. I know it's not true and I'll probably need your help but I have to tell myself I'm a capable girl or I'll break down and give up." Sakura replied.

Tenten sighed as she stepped into the shower. The others had gone home long ago and Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were set up in the guest rooms. Sakura was in her room doing whatever it was she did in there and Tenten finally had a minute to herself. She hadn't told everyone the truth. Even Sakura didn't know that she had been raped by her uncle and nearly died from the damage. That's why she got her papers. Her uncle had been taken to jail and was still there if he wasn't killed for what he had done. Maybe she'd take a page from Sakura's book and go see Dr. Orochimaru. He seemed to be helping her get to a normal place maybe he could do the same for her.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	7. A Moment of Peace in the Chaos

Chapter six: A Moment of Peace in the Chaos

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

* * *

Tenten blinked. "What now?" She asked. "The beach. Everyone wants to go and it'll help take our minds off all the negative. Besides, Dr. Orochimaru said it would be good for me to interact with more people." Sakura explained. "And you trust him? You barely know him. He could be lying to you." Tenten protested. "He's not. You know I have a innate sense of when people are lying to me. Like you have been about your uncle but I'm not going to make you spill. So come to the beach with us. I'm going because I want to be normal." Sakura retorted. "Fine. I'll go. How will you explain your scars when they see them?" Tenten snorted. "The truth will work I suppose." Sakura shrugged. "He's really helping you isn't he?" Tenten asked. "Who?" Sakura tilted her head. "Dr. Orochimaru. He's helping you cope and return to a normal state of life." Tenten replied. "Yeah. He really is. I don't have to talk if I don't want to but when I do feel like talking, he listens. Dr. Orochimaru never judges me or tries to put me on pills or stuff like the other docs did. He came from a broken home like us so he can relate in a way most other doctors can't." Sakura nodded. "Do you think he could help me too?" Tenten asked hesitantly. "Absolutely. Do you want to schedule an appointment with him?" Sakura replied. "Yeah." Tenten nodded.

Sakura and Tenten came downstairs dressed for the beach just as everyone pulled up and started honking. "Wanna go with us guys?" Sakura asked her cousins. "Yes." They replied. The five teens headed out to Sakura's car and piled in. "You should have gone with the truck after all Saki." Tenten sighed. "I know. I think I'll buy one this week. I'll keep the car for school and trips with less than three people and the truck will be for road trips and heavy lifting I guess." Sakura shrugged. "Right." Tenten said cheerfully.

Sakura and Tenten hesitated taking their shirts off because of the scaring both had from their various encounters with the past. "How bad could they be?" Sai coaxed. "Really bad." Tenten replied. "We won't say anything rude." Sai begged. "Ugh fine." Sakura sighed. She had to be careful when she lifted her arms because the large scar on her back extended to her muscles as well and would tense up, leaving her in spasms. "Bend down and I'll pull." Tenten said. Sakura obeyed and the bun haired teen pulled the top off for her. "What's with the two-man removal?" Sai laughed. "The scar on her back gives her hell." Tenten replied quietly. "Your hideous body matches your ugly face!" Ino gasped in fake shock and real disgust. Sakura clenched her jaw so hard her bones groaned in an effort not to say how she really felt about Ino's comment. "I didn't know they actually let farm animals on this beach. I could have sworn there was a no animals allowed sign in the parking lot." Tenten sneered. Sasuke smiled wickedly and stroked Sakura's arm. "Where's that fire Koneko?" He asked lowly.

"Sasuke if you don't take your dirty hands off my cousin, I will revoke my probation and kill you." Temari snapped cheerfully. Sakura elbowed Sasuke in the face and blinked when Neji and Shino caught her under each arm as her back spasmed from the movement. "It would look completely undignified if you were writhing around in the sand. No offense Gaara." Shino said. "None taken Shino. I know what you meant." Gaara replied. Sakura sighed silently as her back returned to normal and smiled thankfully. "Thanks. That one was pretty bad." She said. "You should have the doctors look at it again to see if there's something that can be done about it." Neji scolded. "There's nothing that can be done. I asked at my last check-up. It's permanent." Sakura replied tiredly. "Come swimming with us." Itachi invited. "Ok." Sakura agreed. Her, Shino, and Neji headed toward the water with Itachi and Tenten followed cheerfully after punching Ino in the face.

The day ended up filled with laughter and fun. Nagato and Hidan fired up the grill and they ate dinner at the beach, a huge bonfire lit after all the other patrons vacated. "This was just what we needed Sakura." Tenten said as she reclined in the sand. Sakura nodded from her beach chair. "Yeah it was. It helped me forget that soon I'll be facing my greatest fear once again for what's hopefully the final time." She agreed. "You won't be alone Sakura. We have friends now and your cousins wouldn't dare abandon you." Tenten said reassuringly. "I know. I just...I can't shake the feeling that this time will be the worst. This time I'll pay for running for so long. And it'll be a heavy price." Sakura replied. "Don't worry about it. Just live for now and worry about later when it comes." Tenten said. Sakura smiled. "Right." She replied.

* * *

And there is the lighthearted amidst the angst. The alluded to chapter is coming soon. I promise. Please continue to R&R.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


	8. Chaos Comes Knocking

Chapter seven: Chaos Comes Knocking

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

R&R

Not sure of the pairings yet. Ideas are very much welcome. ^_^

AN: Sorry about the weird ending for the last chapter. I forgot there was already an AN at the end. My bad. *sweat drop* Also I know I brought this chapter quickly but I felt that the best way for Sakura to heal is if she has this one last battle with her father and gets over her fear for good. I know it might be sudden but I couldn't really hold it off much longer. Not without feedback from the fans.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "I'll be fine Tenten. Go to school. I can't do much anyway with my back acting the way it is. Temari and the older kids are here to help." She said. "Are you sure?" Tenten asked anxiously. "Yes. Go. I need you to bring my work home anyway." Sakura replied. "Ok." Tenten caved. "Thank you. Say hello to Hinata for me too ok?" Sakura said. "Ok." Tenten replied cheerfully. As soon as Tenten left, Sakura sighed and took a muscle relaxer, knowing it would help immensely. "Temari are you ok running the house for a few hours until my back calms down?" She called. "Yeah. No sweat. I brought you something to eat." Temari replied cheerfully.

Sakura finally got out of bed without falling to the floor in agony about three. "School's just letting out. I have to go get Gaara, Tenten, Kankuro, and Shino. Do you mind being alone for about thirty minutes?" Temari asked anxiously. "Yeah. Go ahead and go. Borrow my car if you want. I'll be fine. I have to do laundry and clean a little." Sakura replied. "Are you sure?" Temari asked. "Yes. Go Temari. I'll be fine." Sakura replied again. The blonde took off in Sakura's car and the pinkette sighed. "Honestly. It's like I'm some fragile flower that can't be unattended for five minutes." She mused to herself as she started her clothes and did the dishes Temari didn't do. Sakura heard the door and assumed it was one of the others so she didn't think much about it.

Sakura gasped sharply as she was roughly shoved against the wall and hands caressed her stomach. "Hello Koneko. Daddy's home." A familiar voice purred in her ear. Sakura shoved her elbow back viciously thinking it was Sasuke. "Ooh you've gotten spunky since we last saw each other. I like that. It'll be a lot more satisfying to break that delicious spirit of yours." The same voice said. "Fuck you Sasuke." Sakura snapped. "Who's Sasuke? Not your boyfriend I hope. I'll be very disappointed with you." The voice replied. Sakura paled as the voice finally sank in. "Dad." She rasped weakly. "Did you miss me princess?" Sakura's father sneered. Sakura drove her elbow back again and caught her father in the chin. He stumbled away from her and Sakura turned so that he couldn't shove her again. "I didn't actually. In fact I barely think about you except briefly in passing. I've settled rather nicely into this new life." She replied flippantly.

Temari gasped when she heard something shatter inside the house. The blonde ran toward the door, thinking Sakura had another episode and her eyes widened when she came in to see Sakura and her father fighting viciously. Sakura was nursing an obviously broken arm but her father was favoring his left side. "We can't get involved. Sakura has to do this by herself. If we help her now, she'll never overcome her fear of him." Tenten said as she forced herself not to step in and help her best friend. "I know. I just hate seeing her hurt like this." Temari replied shakily.

Sakura cried out when her father grabbed her hair and flung her into the coffee table, breaking it under her weight and cutting her with the glass at the same time. She snapped a kick from her back but her father just laughed and grabbed her from the floor. "You should have died with her. How fair is it that you got to live but my precious wife and son had to die?" He snapped as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Sakura went completely limp in his grasp because if she struggled, it would just kill her faster. "It wasn't my fault. You lived too you know." She retorted roughly. "We'll both join them won't we? I'm going to kill you and I bet your friend will kill me and we'll both be with your mother and brother." Sakura's father said cheerfully. Sakura's eyes widened and she started to struggle then. "No! I don't want to die!" She cried. "It's ok. Just let go and relax. It'll be over soon enough." Sakura's father tightened his grip until Sakura saw black spots dancing in her vision. The emerald eyed teen slowly stopped fighting as the lack of oxygen got to her and her eyes slipped closed. "That's a good girl. Just sleep. You'll wake up with your family soon enough." Sakura's father coached her. Sakura went limp again as she slowly suffocated from her father's grip.

A steady beeping noise filtered into Sakura's ears as she began to regain consciousness. The pinkette groaned softly and opened her eyes a little. "Where am I?" She rasped weakly. "She's awake." A male voice calmly announced. Tenten and Hinata swam into view and Sakura smiled weakly. "Hi." She said. "Oh thank the gods you're ok! We thought we were too late! I'm so sorry we didn't help you but we knew you needed to face him alone!" Tenten wailed. Sakura winced from the loud sound and Hinata gently shushed their friend. "How do you feel Sakura?" She asked. "Like death pissed on me and then cheerfully ran me over repeatedly with a tank. Cackling the whole time." Sakura replied weakly. Tenten laughed a little hysterically and Sakura smiled slightly. "You were clinically dead for ten minutes. I'm glad you came back. Your father was rearrested for attempted murder and he won't be getting out of prison for the rest of his life. He's on suicide watch because of what he said when the police arrested him." Temari said from Sakura's right. "That's good. He needs help too. I'm not afraid of him anymore. Not now that I know that all he has wanted was to be with mom and Hiro again." Sakura replied. "The doctor will be ecstatic that you're awake. We refused to let her pull the plug and kill you." Temari said.

Dr. Senju was indeed shocked when she came in to a patient that was very much alive and awake to boot. "I guess I can stop bringing the paperwork to try and convince these guys to let you go." She said. "Yeah. I'm very much alive. So when can I go home?" Sakura laughed. "Not for a few more days yet Sakura. You were clinically dead for ten minutes. We have to make sure your brain didn't suffer from the lack of oxygen. We also have to make sure you're still able to walk and such." Dr. Senju replied. "I can walk fine if you lower this bed rail." Sakura stated primly. Dr. Senju laughed. "Can't do that just yet. Sorry kiddo but rules are rules." She said. Sakura sighed. "I know. I bet I look like shit." She said. "You do." Dr. Senju assured her. "Thanks." Sakura said dryly.

* * *

Please R&R. I like hearing feedback. However don't use a review as an excuse to be a dick. If you do, I will be a dick right back.


End file.
